


Open your eyes

by cassiewright



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Certaines réalités, si évidentes pour certains, ne le sont pas pour les principaux intéressés. Il faut donc leur donné un petit coup de main pour qu'ils ouvrent leurs yeux. Bellarke.





	1. Chapter 1

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Certes, ils avaient déjà remarqué la tension entre eux, puis en devenant co-leader ensemble, il y avait ce lien qui s'était crée, un fil entre haine et amitié, mais à présent tout avait changé.

Ils étaient dans le vaisseau, dans le coin dit ''infirmerie'' entrain de s'embrasser passionnément.

Clarke avait sa main droite dans les cheveux noirs de Bellamy et sa main gauche sur sa nuque, alors que ce dernier, qui l'avait plaqué contre la paroi, avait ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt à manche longue de Clarke.

Il lui déchira à partir du décolleté légèrement abîmé.

\- tu ne peux pas savoir depuis quand je rêve de faire cela.

Comme réponse, il eut un sourire suivit d'un gémissement quand il commença à suçoter la peau au-dessus de la poitrine.

\- Bellamy. Souffla-t-elle.

Clarke fit glisser sa main gauche de la nuque au torse avant de la passer sous le tee-shirt. Elle l'effleura, souriant en sentant Bellamy contracter son ventre à son toucher.

\- si tu continus comme ça princesse, je ne vais pas arriver à me retenir.  
\- qui te le demande ?

Elle sentit son sourire contre la peau de son cou.

\- à tes ordres princesse.

Il l'allongea sur des bouts de tentes déchirés qui faisait office de couche. Il l'embrassa avant de descendre le long de son corps, suçotant chaque parcelle de peau, puis il lui défit son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il fit de même avant de s'allonger sur elle et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Clarke changea de position en se mettant sur lui. Il lui sourit avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à son tour et qu'elle n'enlève sa brassière et son shorty. Elle suçota à son tour le torse halé de Bellamy et lui enleva son boxer.

 

Il changea de nouveau de position pour se mettre au-dessus.

Après un dernier regard, il releva ses jambes et en douceur, il entra en elle.

Il n'allait pas vite au début, l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les lèvres, mais quand il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, pour glisser sur son dos et finir sur ses fesses, le faisant entrer un peu plus, et en entendant son gémissement frustré qui le fit frissonner de plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements.

Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps, le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, après avoir autant attendu, tout ce désir qu'ils ressentaient au fond pour l'autre, se libérait enfin...

*****

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, le corps humide de transpiration. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa tente. Il se passa une main sur son visage. Un rêve. Il venait de rêver de Clarke et lui. Il regarda ses mains, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le corps nu et chaud de la blonde.

Il soupira de frustration en voyant l'état qu'il était après ce rêve.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon, alors... Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour elle, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, pas au point d'avoir envie d'elle comme dans son rêve. Même si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec sa co-leader. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

Il se passa vivement les mains dans ses cheveux. A quoi il pensait ? Il ne ressentait rien pour elle !

*****

Ce que Bellamy ignorait, c'était que quelques tentes plus loin, Clarke venait de faire le même rêve.

Tout comme lui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait un tel rêve. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle avait besoin de lui pour diriger le camp, elle avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en quiconque, plus qu'en Finn, alors qu'il avait été le premier à qui elle avait donné son corps. Mais Bellamy ne l'avait jamais trahi, il ne lui avait jamais menti ou omis de lui parler de quelqu'un. Bellamy était son roc. Certes, elle le trouvait attirant, il fallait être de mauvaise fois pour dire ou penser le contraire. Elle aimait le voir sourire, elle aimait le son un peu grave de sa voix, et malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle adorait quand il l'appelait princesse, même si elle préférait quand il l'appelait par son prénom.

 

Elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, ce qu'elle venait de rêver ne se réalisera jamais. Pas qu'elle le souhaite, mais Bellamy pouvait avoir toutes les filles du camp, plus belle les unes que les autres, alors pourquoi la choisir elle ? Elle se trouvait bien moins belle que les autres, mignonne à la rigueur, mais pas belle. Harper, Fox et Octavia étaient, elles, des femmes magnifiques.

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle devait oublier ce rêve et se concentrer sur le camp, des quelques blessés, et de la future arrivée de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

Même si Clarke s'était persuadée qu'elle devait se concentrer sur le camp et autres pour oublier son rêve des plus perturbants avec Bellamy, elle ne put le faire bien longtemps. Au moment de faire demi-tour alors qu'elle était allée dans la tente qui servait de garde manger, elle le percuta.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui chocolat du brun. Elle revoyait ces derniers emplis de désir. Elle baissa un instant le regard vers ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle se souvint combien elle avait aimé les embrasser. Elle revint vite vers ses yeux, sentant son souffle contre son visage. Elle avait la gorge sèche, être près de lui était trop troublant pour son bien être. Elle recula légèrement et ouvrit la bouche.

\- salut.  
\- salut.  
\- je dois y aller, je dois vérifier les bandages de Fox.  
\- d'accord. Nous allons continuer à renforcer les murs et à construire des conforts pour le camp.  
\- d'accord.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- tu ne devais pas aller chasser ?  
\- je vais demander à Miller, Jasper, Harper et Monroe d'y aller.  
\- tu délègues un peu, il était temps.  
\- tu devrais faire pareil.  
\- trouves moi un autre médecin d'ici l'arrivée de ma mère et je le ferais.

Elle lui sourit et quitta la tente. Elle remarqua à ce moment là combien les battements de son cœur étaient effrénés.

*****

Bellamy était épuisé et frustré quand il entra dans sa tente à la fin de la journée.

Épuisé car il ne s'était pas arrêté pour faire une pause. Octavia lui avait amené de quoi boire et manger.  
Frustré parce qu'après le rêve qu'il avait fait, tombé sur Clarke juste après avait été difficile pour lui. Il s'était figé en la voyant. Il avait commencé à l'observer, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché d'elle au point qu'elle le percuta en se tournant.

Il avait descendu son regard sur ses lèvres, sur son décolleté qu'il avait déchiré dans son rêve, avant de se plonger dans son regard bleu ciel.

Il avait eu le souffle court par leur proximité. Il avait eut envie de l'embrasser quand elle avait prit la parole.

Ils avaient parlé de leur journée, comme ils le font chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en tant que co-leader, puis elle était partie. Il n'avait pu la quitter du regard et il avait même continué de regard la toile de la tente encore quelques secondes après son départ.

*****

Clarke était dans sa tente. Elle était dos à l'entrée de sa tente, elle enlevait ses chaussures quand elle se fit étreindre par derrière. Elle sourit en sentant des lèvres sur sa nuque. Elle soupira de plaisir quand les mains sur son ventre passèrent sous son tee-shirt.

\- tu m'as manqué princesse.  
\- toi aussi.

Elle se tourna dans les bras de Bellamy et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier l'enserra dans ses bras et la releva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui caressant les hanches. Elle caressa son torse sous le tee-shirt et le lui enleva. Il fit de même avec le sien, avant de reprendre ses suçotements sur son corps.

\- Bellamy.  
\- Clarke. Clarke. Clarke !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de nouveau de rêver et que ce n'était pas Bellamy qui prononçait son prénom, mais Raven. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs un petit sourire.

\- quoi ?  
\- rien. Enfin, Monty s'est blessé.  
\- j'arrive.

Elle se leva et suivit la mécanicienne.

*****  
A quelques tentes de là, Bellamy se réveilla en poussant un gémissement de frustration. Il avait de nouveau rêvé de Clarke, mais il s'était réveillé en plein milieu, il fallait qu'il l'avoue, d'un agréable moment. Peut-être était-ce mieux enfin de compte. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke finissait le bandage à la main de Monty.

\- tu as eu de la chance. La prochaine fois va dormir au lieu de trafiquer des fils.  
\- je voulais finir avant d'aller me coucher.  
\- maintenant tu as finis, et interdiction d'utiliser ta main pendant quelques jours.  
\- d'accord. Soupira-t-il.  
\- allez va te coucher.  
\- bonne nuit les filles.  
\- bonne nuit Monty. Répondit-elle avec Raven.

Quand l'asiatique fut dehors, la jeune métisse la fixa en souriant.

\- quoi ?  
\- tu faisais un beau rêve avant que je ne te réveille ?  
\- de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Bellamy. Soupira-t-elle de façon équivoque.  
\- je ne...  
\- tu rougis Clarke.  
\- c'est...

Elle la regarda.

\- tu veux parler de ce genre de chose avec moi ? Je veux dire après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn.  
\- tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'est à lui que j'en veux, pas à toi, même si je n'ai pas été des plus sympas quand je l'ai su.  
\- je comprends tu sais.  
\- donc, ce rêve avec Bellamy ?  
\- il ne se passait pas grand-chose, il m'embrassait juste dans le cou.  
\- il devait être sacrément doué vu ton gémissement.

Elle rougit en posant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Raven, je t'en prie, c'est déjà suffisamment gênant d'en rêver, alors...  
\- je ne dis plus rien.  
\- merci.  
\- mais tu sais ce que l'on dit des rêves.  
\- non, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant.  
\- que ce sont nos désirs profonds, qu'il faut réaliser.  
\- les réaliser... Raven. Je ne vais pas sauter sur Bellamy, il est mon ami, mon co-leader. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il y a entre nous à cause d'un rêve.  
\- tu tiens à lui.  
\- oui.

La métisse lui sourit.

\- il est tard, je vais aller me coucher.  
\- Raven...  
\- je ne dirais rien. Va te recoucher, qui sait, tu finiras ton rêve.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Elle soupira avant d'aller elle aussi sous sa tente.

*****

Bellamy n'avait pas pu se rendormir, il n'avait cessé de penser à Clarke et à ses rêves. Plus il se les rappelait, plus il voyait que ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement sensuel, mais tendre. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une des filles qu'il avait eues depuis son arrivée sur Terre, comme il l'avait fait à Clarke dans son rêve. Puis dans le second rêve, il l'avait enlacé et embrassé sur la nuque, des gestes doux, qu'il n'avait jamais faits. Pourquoi agir ainsi envers elle ?

Il soupira et se leva ne pouvant trouver le sommeil.

Il alla sous la tente où se trouvait la réserve d'eau et rempli sa gourde, il en bu presque la moitié avant de la remplir de nouveau. Il quitta la tente et percuta quelqu'un.

\- Clarke, désolé, ça va ?  
\- oui. Désolée aussi, je ne faisais pas attention. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici à cette heure-ci. Tu es de garde ?  
\- non, trouble du sommeil. Et toi ?  
\- médecin. Monty s'est blessé à la main. D'ailleurs il est interdit de faire quoique ce soit pendant quatre jours.  
\- je le surveillerai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il la regarda et la trouva encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était avec pour simple éclairage la luminosité de la lune. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Quand sa main effleura sa joue gauche, chaude et rosée, dans une légère caresse, il la retira réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- je vais retourner me coucher. Reposes toi bien.  
\- toi aussi.

Il la contourna et alla dans sa tente.

*****

Clarke respira enfin correctement après le départ de Bellamy. Elle avait fait un détour pour boire avant d'aller dormir. Quand elle l'avait vu à la lumière de la lune, torse nu, son regard chocolat devenu presque sombre, quand il lui avait touché ses cheveux et frôlé sa joue, elle avait cru être de nouveau en train de rêver. Elle avait failli se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, malgré que sa respiration était éradique, quand tout s'était arrêté. Plus de contact avec sa peau, plus de regard.

« Les rêves sont nos désirs profonds, qu'il faut réaliser »

Elle allait devenir folle en pensant cela. Merci Raven !

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke rangeait les tissus qui servaient de bandages, après les avoir lavés et séchés. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Raven.

\- alors.  
\- bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- bonjour, alors dis-moi, tu as finis ton rêve ?  
\- non.  
\- mince dommage. Bon je vais lancer les communications avec l'arche.  
\- Raven attend. Tu venais juste me demander ça ?  
\- oui.

Sur ce, la métisse quitta la navette. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

¤¤¤

Neufs jours venaient de passer, neufs nuits qu'ils rêvaient l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas tout le temps sensuel, sexuel.

Il y avait deux nuitées, ils avaient simplement rêvé qu'ils regardaient le ciel étoilé. Clarke était dans les bras de Bellamy qui l'enlaçait tendrement, leurs doigts entrelaçaient parlant de leurs vies sur l'arche.

Aucun d'eux ne savait si c'était vrai, mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

Les journées étaient étranges. Ils voulaient s'éviter car ils étaient mal à l'aise en face de l'autre, mais la malchance les faisait se rencontrer à chaque fois.

¤¤¤

Une nouvelle journée commençait, Clarke auscultait l'épaule d'Harper en lui faisant faire des mouvements.

\- et là ?  
\- plus rien.  
\- bien, tu es guérie.  
\- merci Clarke.  
\- je t'en prie.  
\- Clarke je... Désolée, j'ignorais que tu étais occupée.  
\- nous avons finis. Entres Octavia.

Harper mit sa veste puis après un signe de tête, elle s'en alla.

La blonde vit le visage soucieux de son amie brune.

\- Octavia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- je vais devenir dingue.  
\- qu'est-ce que ton frère a encore fait ? Soupira-telle sachant combien Bellamy pouvait étouffer sa sœur pour la protéger.  
\- pour une fois ce n'est pas sa faute. Soupira à son tour la jeune Blake. C'est la mienne.  
\- dis-moi tout.

Elles s'assirent dans un coin de la navette contre la paroi.

\- depuis quelques temps, je rêve de Jasper. Quand je dis quelques temps, je veux dire toutes les nuits.  
\- quel... quel genre de rêve ? Enfin...  
\- au départ, je revoyais juste les moments que j'ai passé avec lui quand nous sommes arrivés sur Terre. Quand il m'a sauvé de ce monstre dans la rivière, quand je l'ai aidé après son agression, puis...  
\- si tu ne veux pas...  
\- j'ai revu quand je l'ai embrassé.  
\- tu l'as...  
\- oui, quand tous les bracelets se sont désactivés, il se sentait si mal, je ne sais pas, il m'a ému et ...  
\- tu l'as embrassé.  
\- oui. Les nuits suivantes, j'ai rêvé de chaque moment que j'ai passé avec Lincoln, mais au lieu que ce soit lui, c'était Jasper. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle vit son amie se prendre la tête dans ses mains, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- pourquoi je rêve de ça ?

Bonne question pensa-elle. Pourquoi elle, elle rêvait de Bellamy ?

\- on m'a dit que les rêves étaient des désirs profonds que l'on devait réaliser, mais peut-être que dans ton cas, c'est de la culpabilité.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Jasper, comme tu l'as dit tu l'as aidé à se remettre après sa blessure, mais dès que Lincoln est entré dans ta vie, tu l'as oublié. Peut-être que ce rêve te montre qu'il te manque.  
\- peut-être. Merci de m'avoir écouté.  
\- je t'en prie.

La brune se leva.

\- Octavia.  
\- oui.  
\- depuis quand exactement tu fais ces rêves ?  
\- depuis notre journée chasse et cueillette. Depuis que j'ai vu Jasper rire avec Harper.

Elle sourit, il y avait peut-être plus que de la culpabilité derrière le rêve de la jeune Blake.

\- quoi ?  
\- rien.

Elle se leva à son tour.

\- tu devrais parler avec Jasper. Te rapprocher de lui comme avant.  
\- c'est ce que je vais faire, enfin essayée.

La brune quitta la navette. Elle réfléchit alors depuis quand ses propres rêves avaient commencé. Elle se figea en réalisant que c'était le même jour.

*****

Bellamy était assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Il avait besoin de deux minutes. Il était tellement épuisé et perturbé par ses rêves, qu'il n'avait pas vu le sanglier lui foncé dessus. Heureusement que Miller et Jasper étaient là. Il s'en sortait avec juste une écorchure en haut de la cuisse.

\- nous devons y aller, Clarke doit te soigner.

Il ferma les yeux. Comment allait-il réagir en sentant les mains de la blonde sur lui ? En plus vu où il est blessé, il devra se mettre en boxer. Impossible.

\- ce n'est rien, pas la peine de la déranger pour si peu, mais tu as raison, nous devons y aller.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir déposé le sanglier et une biche qu'ils avaient tué sur les tables de découpages, Bellamy alla dans sa tente. Il s'allongea et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Il les ouvrit en entendant la voix de Clarke.

\- tu comptais réellement ne pas venir te faire soigner ?  
\- comment est-ce que...  
\- Miller.

Il soupira.

\- ce n'est qu'une égratignure Clarke.  
\- tu es médecin maintenant ?

Il ne répondit rien.

\- montres-moi.  
\- ce n'est...  
\- Bellamy.

Il soupira, il se leva et défit son pantalon. Il ne la regarda pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Il retint un sursaut quand elle posa une de ses mains près de la blessure.

\- qu'une égratignure ?

Son souffle contre sa jambe était une torture. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer à genoux devant elle, mais il se secoua la tête pour oublier cette vision. Il ne devait pas montrer que cette situation le perturbait.

\- Si je n'étais pas venue, tu aurais pu avoir une infection et bien pire par la suite. Que tu ne veuilles pas te montrer faible en tant que chef de camp, je le comprends, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de masque devant moi.  
\- désolé.

*****

Clarke venait de récupérer des ''tisanes'' contre la fièvre faites par Monty quand Bellamy, Miller et Jasper revinrent de la chasse. Elle vit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance et que la viande ne manquerait pendant plusieurs jours. Elle entra dans la navette et posa ses bocaux. Elle finissait de les ranger quand Miller entra.

\- Clarke, Bellamy est blessé à la jambe, mais il ne veut pas venir se faire soigner. Il a dit à Jasper de ne pas t'en parler, mais il ne m'a rien dit à moi.

Elle lui sourit.

\- je vais y aller. Merci Miller.

Il hocha la tête et fit un pas pour quitter la navette. Elle l'appelle.

\- ne dis rien à Octavia pour le moment.  
\- d'accord.  
\- merci.

Il partit, elle prit son nécessaire et partit à son tour voir son patient récalcitrant.

En entrant dans la tente, elle se figea en réalisant une chose, Miller lui avait parlé de blessure à la jambe, mais sachant ce qu'ils avaient chassé, elle devait être due au sanglier. Considérant la taille de Bellamy, il devrait être blessé au-dessus du genou. Elle allait le voir en sous-vêtement et après les rêves qu'elle faisait d'eux, cela n'allait pas être facile. Il fallait qu'elle agisse de suite en médecin et restait concentrer sur cela.

Elle parla donc de suite de l'idiotie de son co-leader sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir.

Quand il se déshabilla, elle se força à ne pas rougir et fixa son regard sur la plaie. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux pour l'observer. Elle avait envie de le frapper en voyant son état. Après lui avoir fait la morale, elle soupira.

\- allonges-toi, je dois te faire des points de sutures.

Elle le vit grimacer légèrement.

\- tu ne devras pas marcher ou du moins pas longtemps pendant quelques jours.  
\- Clarke.  
\- non Bellamy, si tu ne veux pas perdre de la motricité avec ta jambe, tu m'écoutes. Tu as déjà délégué une fois, fais-le à nouveau. Je vais commencer les points, serres les dents.

Elle inspira puis souffla discrètement et commença.

*****

Bellamy serra les dents, mais pas seulement à cause de l'aiguille dans sa peau. Etant gauchère, Clarke s'était mise dos à lui, et à chaque point, elle effleura une de ses zones sensibles, à la lisière de son sous vêtement. Il souffla discrètement, la tête tournée vers la toile de sa tente pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile quand il sentit la respiration de Clarke contre ce qu'il le rendait homme. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle se relevait. Les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré en imaginant qu'elle allait... Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

\- est-ce que tu peux plier ta jambe pour que je puisse te la bander ?  
\- oui.

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- voilà, fini. Je te referais ton pansement demain matin. Tu préfères que je le fasse ici ou tu viendras au vaisseau ?  
\- ici.  
\- bien. Reposes-toi. Pour ce soir, ne bouges pas. Je vais prévenir Octavia. J'ai préféré voir ton état avant de lui dire que tu étais blessé.  
\- merci.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de sa tente, il respira à nouveau.

*****

Enfin dehors, elle inspira un grand coup. Cela avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Si elle avait été droitière sa position aurait été moins gênante et elle n'aurait pas autant frôlé cet endroit qu'elle avait vu en rêve plus d'une fois.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la tente d'Octavia quand elle vit cette dernière arriver entre deux tentes. Elle s'approcha d'elle en l'appelant.

\- Octavia.  
\- Clarke, ça va ?  
\- oui, je voulais juste te dire que ton frère a été blessé, mais il va bien, je viens de le soigner. Il va devoir rester allonger jusqu'à demain puis faire attention à sa jambe quelques jours.  
\- d'accord, merci. Je ne vais pas le lâcher.

Elles se sourirent puis la brune partit dans la tente de son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy eut à peine le temps de reprendre une respiration normale et calmer le petit effet que Clarke lui avait provoqué qu'Octavia entra dans sa tente.

\- Bell.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es toujours très prudent.  
\- je ne sais pas, un moment d'égarement ou de fatigue. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai presque rien.

Il vit sa sœur froncer les sourcils.

\- quoi ?  
\- j'ai vu Clarke. Tu ne dois pas appuyer ta jambe, ce n'est pas rien.  
\- je vais bien.

Il sourit pour la rassurer, mais il était touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il avait peur depuis leur arrivée que leur lien ne disparaisse.

\- je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrais pour t'apporter à manger. Ne bouge pas.  
\- promis.

Elle lui embrassa le front avant de sortir.

¤¤¤

Il était hors de sa tente les bras croisés et il regardait les autres travailler. Il sourit en sentant une légère caresse sur son dos.

\- tu es vraiment têtu. Tu ne peux pas te reposer et m'attendre gentiment dans ta tente ?  
\- désolé princesse.  
\- dire que j'avais prévu de passer ma matinée avec toi après t'avoir soigné. Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour.

Il attira Clarke face à lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, mais nous pouvons toujours retourner dans ma tente. Puis tu peux m'embrasser quand même.

Elle se défit de sa prise.

\- Bellamy, je ne souhaite que ça, mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas que les autres sachent pour nous.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

\- j'étais idiot.

Il posa une de ses mains sur l'une des joues de la blonde et se pencha vers elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime Clarke.  
\- je t'aime aussi Bellamy.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il sourit en sentant les mains de Clarke venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent en riant quand ils entendirent les autres applaudir et les féliciter, et en entendant des ''pas trop tôt''.

\- Bell !  
\- O'.  
\- Bell !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire de sa sœur.

\- joli rêve ?

Il soupira de frustration en posant ses mains sur son visage. Il en avait marre de ces rêves. Ils le perturbaient au plus haut point.

\- je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner.  
\- petit-déjeuner ?

Il s'assit en faisant attention à sa jambe.

\- hier soir quand je t'ai apporté ton repas, tu dormais. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Mais comme je ne sais pas à quel moment Clarke doit venir ce matin, je n'ai pas hésité.  
\- merci.

Il mangea et vit le sourire de sa sœur.

 

\- tu sais que tu parles en dormant.

Il s'étouffa.

\- quoi ?  
\- ''je t'aime Clarke''. Répéta-t-elle en prenant une voix grave.  
\- non, je...

Octavia rit.

\- on m'a dit dernièrement que les rêves sont nos désirs profonds et qu'il faut les réaliser.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue gauche et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente.

\- d'ailleurs, c'est Clarke qui me l'a dit.

Elle lui fait un dernier sourire avant de partir.

\- je désire Clarke ?

Il pensa à son regard, à son sourire, à ses lèvres, à ce grain de beauté juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure du côté gauche, à ses mains qu'il a déjà touché.... Il soupira de nouveau de frustration, oui, il l'a désiré, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

\- je peux entrer ?

Le soleil passant par l'ouverture de sa tente qu'elle retenait, éclairait ses cheveux blonds. Un ange.

\- Bellamy ?  
\- entres.

Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui. Il s'aperçut de ses légères rougeurs sur ses joues quand elle glissa son visage sur son corps jusqu'à sa blessure. Il se regarda et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son sous-vêtement. Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt pour dormir. Il ne laissait donc pas indifférente sa princesse. Il se figea un instant à cette pensée. Sa princesse ?

\- Bellamy ? Tu peux plier ta jambe ?  
\- oui pardon je...

 

Il la regarda et son souffle se coupa un instant. Elle était à genoux, entre ses jambes. Il déglutit. Il fallait qu'il regarde ailleurs et pense à tout sauf à la jeune femme face à lui. Par exemple à sa sœur. Voilà, sa sœur qui a entendu sa déclaration d'amour à la blonde dans ses rêves. Donc pas sa sœur. A Raven ? Pas une bonne idée, surtout qu'il avait couché avec elle, et il ne devait surtout pas penser à cela.

\- finis.

Il la regarda se lever. Son regard accrocha le décolleté abimé. Son premier rêve revint en force dans sa mémoire.

\- Clarke.  
\- Bellamy, tu...ah Clarke, tu es là. J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.  
\- salut Miller, merci. Tu peux aller les chercher.

Il acquiesça et quitta la tente comme il était entré.

Il soupira, Nathan lui avait évité de faire une connerie.

\- Bellamy, pas de marche, mais tu peux te lever un peu, en ayant un appuie. J'ai demandé à Miller de te faire des béquilles. Du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. Avant que tu me sortes quelque chose sur le fait que tu es le leader et que tu ne dois pas montrer de faiblesse, sache que c'est soit ça, soit tu restes ici allongé le temps que tu sois guéris. A toi de choisir.  
\- très bien. Mais pas plus de deux jours.  
\- quatre. Je suis le médecin.

Il adorait quand elle lui tenait tête, en plus elle faisait une moue qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

Il soupira à nouveau à cause de ses pensées.

\- bien, tu gagnes princesse.

Elle lui sourit. Nathan revint et elle en profita pour quitter sa tente.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke soupira en sortant de la tente de Bellamy. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi beau et désirable. Elle avait déjà vu un homme aussi peu vêtu, Finn en l'occurrence, mais il ne valait pas un millième de Bellamy. Elle chassa l'image du corps bien battit, qu'elle pourrait prendre plaisir à dessiner entre autre chose, au teint halé en se secouant la tête, puis alla dans la navette soigner les blessés des travaux de la veille.

¤¤¤

Clarke, Bellamy, Monroe, Harper, Monty et Miller étaient partis à la chasse et à la recherche de plantes et de baies. Au bout d'un certains temps, Bellamy proposa de faire trois groupes de deux.

Clarke ramassa des plantes contre la fièvre. Alors qu'elle se releva, elle se sentit enlacée contre un torse chaud et des lèvres dans son cou du côté droit. Elle sourit quand Bellamy la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- tu m'as manqué princesse.  
\- nous avons passé la matinée ensemble, ainsi que la nuit dernière.  
\- pas de cette manière.

Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt manches longues tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- tu étais blessé.  
\- mais je ne le suis plus grâce à toi.

Il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

\- je t'aime Clarke et j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa à son tour tout en lui enlevant sa veste. Il lui caressa le ventre tout en lui défaisant son pantalon.

Elle soupira en sentant ses lèvres sur son ventre, puis sur son shorty.

\- Bell, on n'a pas le temps.

Elle le sentit sourire, puis il lui défit une jambe de pantalon et de sous-vêtement. Il vint l'embrasser. Elle lui défit son pantalon et son boxer qu'elle descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau en remontant pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle s'arrêta en posant son front contre le sien.

\- si les autres nous voient ?  
\- je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus de suite, j'ai attendu assez de temps pour qu'ils soient loin de nous.

Elle sourit.

\- mais tu mérites de le faire ailleurs que dans une forêt, on devrait...

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant.

\- je te promets que si tu me laisses ainsi, nous deux c'est fini.

Il lui sourit et l'agrippa sous ses cuisses pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se caressa un peu avant d'entrer lentement en elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se suçotèrent leurs gorges pour éviter de faire entendre leurs gémissements.

Quand l'orgasme les prit, ils posèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre.

\- je t'aime Bellamy.  
\- je t'aime aussi Clarke.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

***

Clarke ouvrit les yeux en souriant les joues rougies. C'était la première fois que ses rêves collaient à la réalité. La veille, comme Bellamy était guéri, ils étaient partis avec ceux de son rêve. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en 3 équipes de 2, mais en 2 équipes de 3. Harper était venue avec Bellamy et elle. Peut être qu'elle aurait voulu être seule avec Bellamy, malgré qu'elle adore Harper ? Non, enfin, peut être ? Non, elle était trop confuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se leva. Elle se donna un coup d'eau, puis mit sa veste et quitta sa tente. Elle alla chercher de quoi boire et manger. Elle s'installa sur un des troncs d'arbre qui leur servait de banc et mangea tranquillement. La plupart dormaient encore, mais elle se réveillait toujours bien avant les autres.

Elle sourit à Miller qui vint s'effondrer à ses côtés.

\- je suis crevé, mais j'ai un petit creux.

Elle lui passa un bout de sa viande et quelques une des ses baies.

\- merci.

Il commença à manger.

\- tu aurais dû demander à échanger ton tour de garde, vu que tu es parti à la chasse hier.  
\- la prochaine fois j'y penserais. Pour le moment je vais aller me coucher, en espérant bien dormir.  
\- tu fais des cauchemars ?  
\- pas vraiment.

Sur ce il se leva la laissant confuse par ses dernières paroles. Après avoir fini de manger, elle alla dans la navette.


	8. Chapter 8

Depuis quatre jours, Clarke ne sortait de la navette que pour aller chercher à boire et à manger. Elle y sommeillait même depuis que Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Harper, Miller, Monroe, Fox, Raven et certains autres des cent venaient la chercher dans sa tente à pas d'heure car ils étaient blessés.

Au départ, elle avait pensé que Bellamy avait forcé les entraînements, ou qu'il avait poussé les constructions, mais son co-leader n'y était pour rien. Ce dernier se faisait même du souci. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle l'avait lu dans son regard.

Elle soupira, depuis quand lisait-elle ainsi en lui ? Elle devait être épuisée.

Elle finit de bander le genou de Lina, puis sortit chercher de l'eau. En revenant, elle croisa Bellamy. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait rêvé que de légers baisers, de caresses volées, mais c'était suffisant pour la rendre fébrile quand ils se croisaient.

\- hey.  
\- hey.  
\- tu t'en sors?  
\- oui. Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe.  
\- moi aussi.

 

Elle se figea, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Bellamy venait de poser sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et de son pouce il lui caressait le dessous de son œil.

 

\- tu as l'air éreinté. 

 

Elle ne put répondre qu'elle entendit son prénom crié. Bellamy enleva sa main en se raclant la gorge. Elle vit Raven arriver en courant.

 

\- quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- il faut qu'on parle.

Elle lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira vers sa tente si rapidement qu'elle ne put dire un mot à Bellamy.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- je rêve moi aussi.  
\- c'est normal de rêver.  
\- je sais, mais pas comme ça, pas avec lui.  
\- avec Bellamy ?  
\- non avec...

Elle la vit rougir.

\- Wick.  
\- qui est-ce ?  
\- un ingénieur de l'arche. Je me prenais souvent la tête avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Depuis qu'on a parlé de tes rêves sensuels avec Bellamy.  
\- ce n'était qu'un baiser !  
\- mais oui, enfin bref. Depuis ce jour là, je rêve de Wick.  
\- tu es sûre que ce n'est que depuis ce moment là ?  
\- oui, enfin, aussi clair oui.  
\- je ne sais pas quoi te dire.  
\- Clarke !

Elle soupira, un des cent l'appelait.

\- je dois y aller.

Elle sortit de la tente et vit Miller porter un garçon.

\- amènes le à la navette, j'arrive.

Il acquiesça. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'y aller à son tour.

¤¤¤

 

Elle devait parler avec Bellamy. Cette histoire de rêve était de plus en plus étrange. Discrètement elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils venaient le plus souvent à l'infirmerie s'ils faisaient souvent les mêmes rêves, avec la même personne. Ils confirmèrent tous, sans dire de qui. Enfin sauf pour Octavia et Raven. Cela lui rappelé l'histoire des hallucinations. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient rapporté ce jour-là, mais à part les deux cerfs et les plantes médicinales, elle ne se souvenait plus.

 

Prenant courage, elle alla à la tente de son co-leader.

 

\- Bellamy, je peux entrer ?  
\- oui.

Elle entra et s'en vraiment comprendre, elle fut soulagée de le voir seul.

\- qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- je crois que l'on a un souci de la même ampleur que pour les noix hallucinogènes.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- chaque personne que je soigne, sont perturbées par des rêves. Les plus anciens faisaient partis de l'avant dernière sortie chasse et cueillette.  
\- tu penses que l'on a rapporté des baies qui nous font rêver ?  
\- d'après leurs dires, ce sont des rêves qui semblent très réels.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder en disant cela.

\- que devons-nous faire ?  
\- demander à Lincoln. Octavia sait où il est.  
\- tu veux envoyer ma sœur seule voir...  
\- je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle devrait y aller seule. Miller l'accompagnera.

Elle le regarda à présent. Elle vit qu'il avait sa mâchoire serrée. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit.

\- Bellamy, Lincoln est le seul à pouvoir nous dire si nous avons encore ramassé quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Octavia est la seule qui peut l'approcher. Et nous faisons toutes deux confiances en Miller.

Son regard la troubla, tout comme le fait qu'il se détente à son toucher.

\- bien. D'accord, mais seulement s'ils prennent l'un des talkies fait par Raven. Je veux savoir si elle est bien arrivée.

Elle lui sourit.

\- je ne pensais pas autrement. Allons leur dire.

Il acquiesça. Ils sortirent les prévenir.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke et Bellamy allèrent expliquer la situation à Octavia et Miller qui acceptèrent, mais comme la nuit allait bientôt tombée, il était décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain à l'aube.

¤¤¤

Bellamy avait la tête en avant alors que Clarke lui massait la nuque et les épaules.

\- tu es bien tendu.  
\- cette mission.  
\- Bell, tout se passera bien. Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour Octavia, c'est normal, c'est ta petite sœur. Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre votre lien, il est unique, mais j'ai confiance en Miller, je sais qui la protègera. C'est un mec bien.

Il attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

\- merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu m'apaises tellement.

Il passa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et des sœurs. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur Terre, et que je vous ai rencontré avec Octavia, je vous ai envié. Oui, moi la privilégié je t'ai envié. Même si au départ, nous nous entendions pas très bien, quand j'imaginais avoir un grand frère, je le pensais comme toi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se réveiller. Il soupira.

\- hey grand frère, c'est l'heure, je vais y aller.  
\- j'arrive.

Il prit sa gourde et bu l'eau qui en restait avant de sortir de sa tente. Il s'avança vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras alors que Clarke donnait les dernières recommandations à Miller avec Raven par rapport aux talkies. 

¤¤¤

Il regardait partir sa sœur, les bras croisés, avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac. Il se sentit mieux en sentant une main sur son bras gauche. Il baissa le regard et vit Clarke.

\- hey, tout se passera bien. Miller la protègera. Il sait combien elle compte pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas réellement comprendre votre lien, mais nous l'imaginons. D'ailleurs j'envie Octavia, j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère, et même si va te surprendre, je l'imaginais comme toi.

Il eut du mal à respirer, c'était presque comme dans son rêve. Il posa sa main droite sur celle de Clarke tout en ne la quittant pas du regard. Depuis que ces rêves avaient commencé, il avait réalisé combien il tenait à sa co-leader, combien il la trouvait belle. Plus le temps passé, plus il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais était-ce réel ?

\- Bellamy. Clarke.

Il détourna le regard en lâchant la main de Clarke, alors que Raven vint vers eux. Il vit son petit sourire, mais n'en tint pas compte.

\- j'ai oublié de vous donner le deuxième talkie.  
\- garde le Bellamy, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui l'ait, comme ça tu pourras parler avec ta sœur.  
\- merci.

¤¤¤

Une heure passa quand Octavia le contacta.

\- nous avons montré le reste de cueillette à Lincoln et...  
\- attend, je vais rejoindre Clarke.

Il alla dans la navette et fit signe à sa-leader de venir, ce qu'elle fit.

\- vas-y O'.  
\- deux des plantes que nous utilisons comme ''salade'' étaient à la base des plantes de soins et des hallucinogènes que les anciens amérindiens se servaient. Elles ont changé de formes par rapport aux radiations.  
\- qu'elles étaient ces plantes ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- saldu...  
\- salvia divinorum et Datura. Dit Lincoln.  
\- la sauge des devins ? Dit Clarke.  
\- oui. Avec les radiations, son effet hallucinogène à augmenter, de plus vous la prenez avec du datura modifié. Les rêves que vous faîtes représente le fond de votre cœur. Il vous montre la personne qui vous est lié, celle que vous aimez et pour qui vous pourriez mourir. La personne qui vous est destinée. Nous avons cessé de la consommer, elle est interdite dans mon peuple. A force de les prendre, certaines personnes ne savaient plus distinguer le réel du rêve, ou encore étant en couple se séparaient de leur compagnon et des combats faisaient rages.  
\- dès que nous serons à quoi elles ressemblent nous les interdiront nous aussi.  
\- y aura-t-il des conséquences si nous arrêtons de suite d'en prendre ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- non, si vous n'en prenez plus, les effets vont disparaitre d'ici peu de temps.  
\- d'accord, merci Lincoln.

Ils coupèrent la conversation.

Il regarda Clarke et sût que ce qu'il ressentait était réel, il aimait Clarke.

*****

Clarke s'en doutait depuis quelques temps déjà, ses rêves lui avaient montré un Bellamy si touchant, émouvant, tendre. Elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'était réellement en vrai, derrière le masque qu'il montrait à tous. Elle aimait Bellamy.


	10. Chapter 10

Après l'appel d'Octavia et la compréhension de ses sentiments pour Bellamy, Clarke se rendit compte de quelque chose, Raven aimait l'ingénieur de l'arche, Wick, et Octavia aimait Jasper et non Lincoln. Elle se demanda si elle allait lui en parler de suite, en demandant à Miller d'attendre dehors.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

Elle regarda Bellamy. Dans son regard chocolat, elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude. Etait-ce pour elle ?

\- oui. Je me demandais juste comment nous allons expliquer cela aux autres.  
\- nous devrions en parler à ceux qui ont eux aussi des rêves en premier. Je pense que ce sont ceux qui viennent le plus souvent se faire soigner. Il y en a beaucoup ?  
\- une vingtaine. Tu as dis '' eux aussi '', tu es touché par ces plantes ? Tu fais ces rêves ?

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle réponse lui conviendrait le mieux. S'il répond non, elle sera déçue, mais s'il répond oui, de qui rêvait-il ? Jamais elle n'oserait lui demander.

\- oui, je rêve aussi.

Elle cligna des yeux, qu'elle avait toujours plongés dans ceux de Bellamy, à la réponse de ce dernier.

\- et toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- moi aussi.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant ses joues chauffées, qu'elle détourna le regard.

¤¤¤

Bellamy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui bleu océan de Clarke. Quand elle lui demanda s'il faisait lui aussi des rêves, il hésita à lui répondre de peur qu'elle demande de qui, mais il se décida quand même.

\- oui, je rêve aussi. Et toi ?  
\- moi aussi.

Elle détourna le regard, il vit à ce moment-là ses joues avoir une joli couleur rouge. Il se demanda qui avait prit possession du cœur et de l'âme de sa princesse. Malgré un début de jalousie l'envahissant de peur de ne pas être celui qui corresponde réellement à Clarke, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé princesse, du moins réveillé.

\- dès que ma sœur et Miller reviennent, tu préviens tes blessés répétitifs de venir dans la navette, on leur parlera.  
\- et s'il y a d'autres cent qui rêvent ?  
\- tu as raison. On fait un rassemblent, on demande à ceux qui rêvent de la même personne chaque nuit de venir et les autres de continuer ce qu'ils font.  
\- ce n'est pas suspicieux du tout.  
\- nous n'avons pas le choix Clarke.  
\- je sais.

Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras quand elle lui fit cette moue adorable, mais il se retint.

\- bon, d'ici là je vais aller chasser.  
\- n'y vas pas seul.  
\- ne t'en fais pas princesse.

Il lui sourit et fut satisfait en la voyant elle aussi sourire.

¤¤¤

A son retour au camp avec Monroe et Sterling, il vit Clarke sortir de la tente à eau. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- ma sœur est rentrée ?  
\- pas encore, mais je pense qu'ils ne rentreront que demain dans la matinée, pour éviter de marcher de nuit.  
\- c'est vrai que c'est plus sûr.  
\- tu dis cela car Miller est avec eux.  
\- tu me connais trop bien.

Ils se sourirent.

\- je vois que la chasse a été bonne.  
\- nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pendant trois jours au moins.  
\- parfait. Je dois y retourner.  
\- encore des blessés ?  
\- non préparation des baumes, et vu que ce sont nos scientifiques fous, Jasper et Monty qui m'aident...  
\- je vois, vas-y vite avant qu'ils ne fassent exploser la navette.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient quand il l'entendit rire.

\- il ne manquerait plus que cela.

Elle s'en alla.

¤¤¤

Bellamy faisait sa ronde autour du camp quand Harper vint vers lui.

\- Bellamy, tu n'aurais pas vu Clarke pendant ta petite excursion ? Jasper m'a dit qu'elle était sortie aux alentours pour prendre deux trois plantes.  
\- elle est sortie seule ?  
\- d'après lui, oui.  
\- ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais aller la chercher. Personne ne doit sortir seul et surtout sans armes.  
\- je sais.

Il soupira, sa princesse allait le rendre fou.

\- pourquoi tu devais la voir ?  
\- mon épaule me fait de nouveau souffrir.  
\- va te reposer dans ta tente, je vais chercher notre médecin.  
\- merci Bellamy.

Harper partit au camp, et lui s'avança un peu plus dans la forêt. Il marcha à peine une dizaine de minutes quand il entendit de l'eau coulé fortement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait changé de chemin par rapport à d'habitude. Devant lui se trouvait une magnifique cascade, s'écrasant dans un bassin d'eau qui s'écoulait ensuite sur les deux côtés comme pour rejoindre leur propre rivière. Il vit sa princesse dos à lui, à moitié nue dans le bassin.

Il avait trouvé la cascade magnifique, il avait tort, c'était la jeune femme blonde devant lui qui l'était. Sans réfléchir, il se déshabilla et s'avança dans l'eau. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Clarke quand celle-ci se retourna. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui comblant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Il rêvait. Encore. Jamais rêve ne lui avait paru si réel et si perturbant, car il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque Clarke l'avait embrassé.

S'il rêvait, alors autant en profiter. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et répondit au baiser.

\- tu as trouvé mon coin secret.  
\- tu n'avais qu'à pas partir seule.  
\- tu voulais vraiment qu'un autre me voit ainsi.

Elle lui montra son corps nu. Il grogna avant de prendre fougueusement possession de ses lèvres.

\- jamais de la vie. Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit.  
\- et moi ? Suis-je la seule à avoir droit de te voir ainsi ?  
\- oui princesse. Depuis que tu m'as pardonné, je ne suis plus qu'à toi.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Baiser qu'elle descendit dans son cou, zone très sensible autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Il glissa ses mains de ses hanches à sous ses cuisses et il lui fit entourer sa taille. Il la porta jusqu'au rebord sur l'herbe puis il lui embrassa, lui suçota le corps. Il insista sur son cou, le dessous de ses seins, son ventre, dont elle avait honte et que lui adorait, ses hanches. Il se retrouva dos sur l'herbe après un coup de bassin avant de gémir à son tour sous les baisers de sa blonde. Il prit de nouveau le dessus et lui fit tendrement l'amour avec comme simple pensée, si seulement c'était vrai.

Il n'était pas encore réveillé après l'orgasme, il la regardait en caressant ses cheveux et sa joue gauche alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos.

\- je t'aime Clarke.  
\- moi aussi je t'aime.  
\- si seulement c'était vrai.  
\- mais c'est vrai.  
\- non, ce n'est qu'un rêve à cause de deux putains de plantes. Un rêve merveilleux, mais trop douloureux.  
\- Bellamy. Dit-elle en un souffle.

 

Il l'embrassa, peut-être le dernier baiser, mais quelque chose était différent. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils en voyant ses joues d'un rouge éclatant et un air perdu.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- tu, nous...  
\- Clarke ?  
\- je crois que c'est plus qu'un rêve, car je rêve aussi.  
\- tu veux dire...  
\- que je pense qu'en plus de voir nos âmes sœurs destinées, nous nous connectons avec.  
\- donc tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et le réveilla.

\- tout était réel.

¤¤¤

A quelques tentes, Clarke était enfouie dans ce qui lui servait de couvertures gênée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout ces rêves, ces moments sensuels, tendres, les mots doux, toute sa relation avec Bellamy était vraie. Mais comment cela avait pu arriver ? Comment cela avait commencé ?


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke retira ses couvertures de sur sa tête en un tonnerre. Elle s'aperçut que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé de son rêve. Elle remit ses chaussures et sa veste, puis elle sortit de sa tente pour voir si tout aller bien. La tempête avait fait des dégâts, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Elle vérifiait la tente de Jasper et Monty. Elle sourit en les voyant dormir profondément. Elle referme leur tente et percuta quelqu'un.

\- Clarke.  
\- Bellamy. Que fais-tu dehors avec ce temps ?  
\- la même chose que toi. J'ai envoyé Tommy, Mike, Monroe et Fox dans la navette, leurs tentes sont à risques vu où elles sont placées.  
\- d'accord, j'ai aussi envoyé Harper et Jayce.  
\- bien.

Elle le contourna, mais il la retint par le poignet droit.

\- Clarke, nous devons parler.  
\- je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Ni même si on doit...

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se pinça discrètement, mais rien, il l'embrassait toujours. Il quitta ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

\- on doit en parler Clarke. Ce que nous avons vécu dans nos rêves, ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, tout est réel. Je ne peux pas oublier tes lèvres sur les miennes, mes lèvres et mes mains sur ton corps. Ce que je t'ai dis, sur ma vie, sur tout, cela aussi était vrai.  
\- Bellamy.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à la pluie qui tombait sur eux, seul l'homme contre elle l'importait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce fut un nouveau tonnerre qui les fit se séparer.

\- on devrait tous les faire entrer dans la navette, ce serait plus sûr.  
\- tu as raison.

Ils allèrent réveiller les autres.

¤¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois étages de la navette étaient emplis. Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy en le voyant regarder le ciel avant de fermer la porte.

\- elle va bien. Octavia est en sécurité.

*****

Il la regarda et lui sourit. Leur relation n'était pas encore établie, mais leur connexion était toujours présente, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

\- tu sais toujours à quoi je pense et comment m'apaiser.  
\- tu me l'as déjà dit, il me semble. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- c'est vrai, mais saches que tout ce que je t'ai dit croyant rêvé, je te le dirais de nouveau en étant éveillé.

Il la vit rougir. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il n'était sûr qu'elle accepte devant les autres. Il lui prit juste la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

¤¤¤

C'était le début d'après-midi quand Octavia et Miller arrivèrent au camp. Bellamy la prit dans ses bras.

\- je vais bien Bell. Miller a préféré attendre que le temps se lève avant qu'on ne parte, de peur de se prendre l'orage en route.  
\- il a bien fait.

Il la lâcha et serra l'épaule gauche de Miller.

\- merci.  
\- c'est normal.  
\- maintenant, nous devons parler.

Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient convenu avec Clarke. Il apprit que les deux avaient ces rêves. Il se demanda si sa sœur rêvait de Lincoln, mais vu son regard, il en doutait.

\- Octavia, Miller, heureuse de vous voir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Clarke.

\- nous devons assembler tout le monde Bellamy.

Il acquiesça et appela tout le monde. Il leur expliqua la situation. Clarke montra les plantes.

\- si certains d'entre vous font ces rêves persistants, venez dans la navette, les autres, continuez ce que vous faisiez.

Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Harper, Miller, Monroe, Fox, Raven, Bellamy, Clarke et onze autres personnes entrèrent dans la navette.

Il regarda sa co-leader et en un regard ils se comprirent.

*****

\- il y a une chose que nous n'avons pas dite. Commença Clarke.

Elle leur expliqua ce que Lincoln leur avait dit.

\- est-ce que la personne dont on rêve, rêve elle aussi de nous ? Demanda Jasper.  
\- oui. Ces rêves sont réels. Vous les vivez d'une certaine façon. Ces plantes nous mettent en connexion avec notre âme sœur destinée.  
\- attend ! Si on rêve qu'une personne nous embrasse dans le cou, alors c'est vrai ?

Elle savait que Raven demandait cela par rapport au rêve qu'elle avait surpris entre Bellamy et elle.

\- oui. Tout ce qui est passé dans vos rêves, était réel. Vous devriez en parler avec la personne que vous avez vue. Si ces personnes ne sont pas là, ou qu'elles ne sont pas les personnes que vous pensiez ou espérez, peut-être qu'un ou une amie pourra vous conseillez.

Elle avait voulu se venger un peu de Raven, mais elle s'était embrouillée dans son explication.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke vit Raven sourire grandement en la regardant. Elle allait devoir subir son interrogatoire. En tournant la tête, elle vit le sourire d'Octavia. Cette dernière faisait des allers retours de regard entre son frère et elle. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Elle devrait en parler à Bellamy.

Elle soupira. Elle devait parler de beaucoup de chose avec son co-leader.  
D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte que si les rêves perturbés les autres au point de se blesser, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle avait toujours pu les soigner et Bellamy n'était venu qu'une seule fois comme patient après son accident de chasse. Cet incident avait-il un lien ?

Elle le regarda et le vit parler avec une des cents. Cette dernière avait même posé une de ses mains sur les avants bras croisés de son brun. Son brun ? Elle ferma les yeux et entendit de la voix suave de Bellamy, un souvenir de leur moment. « Je t'aime Clarke ». Oui, c'était son brun.

\- maintenant que vous savez, je pense que vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations ou parler avec les personnes concernées pars vos rêves.

Pendant que la plupart des personnes quittaient la navette, elle alla auprès de Bellamy.

\- il y a un souci Deline ?  
\- Clarke. Non du tout. Penses-y Bellamy.  
\- la réponse sera toujours la même, ce sera toujours non.

Elle la vit serrer la mâchoire et partir d'un pas furieux. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle lui demanda...

\- qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
\- venir dans ma tente avant d'être avec son destiné.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

\- quoi ?

Elle le vit sourire puis s'avancer très proche d'elle, et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- comme tu l'as entendu, j'ai répondu non. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans ma vie et c'est la seule que je veux dans ma tente et ce jusqu'à la fin.

En sentant son souffle contre son cou, elle ferma les yeux et se plaqua inconsciemment contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules descendre en un effleurement vers ses poignets. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- nous devons parler Bell...  
\- Clarke, Bellamy !

Ils soupirèrent.

\- plus tard.  
\- quand les petits dormiront. Lui dit-il en un sourire.

Elle répondit à son sourire, puis ils s'éloignèrent avant que Monty et Raven entrent.

\- on a eu un signal sur les talkies. Dit Monty.  
\- on ne dérange rien au moins. S'amusa Raven.

Elle préféra ne pas en tenir compte et porta son regard sur Monty.

\- comment ça un signal ? De l'arche ?  
\- oui. La radio devait avoir quelques soucis et on en s'en ai pas vraiment rendu compte en pensant que ça venait de l'arche. Mais grâce à nos talkies, on va pouvoir arranger cela.  
\- bien fait ça. Dit Bellamy.

Les deux dingues des réparations se mirent au travail.

*****

La nuit était tombée depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ils étaient pour la plupart autour du feu à boire et manger. Bellamy regardait Clarke parler avec Jasper et Harper.

\- je n'ai pas à te demander de qui tu rêves. Dit Miller avec un rire dans sa voix, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il aurait pu nier, mais il ne voulait pas cacher ses sentiments, surtout à celui qu'il considère comme un ami. Il le regarda et esquissa un sourire.

\- c'est assez évident.  
\- vous en avez parlé ?  
\- pas vraiment. Et toi ? Avec la personne concernée ?  
\- non. C'est assez compliqué.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Nathan.  
\- je suis gay et...  
\- je le sais ça.

Il le vit sourire. Le fait que son ami préfère les hommes ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

\- j'ai quelqu'un sur l'arche, mais...  
\- ce n'est pas de lui que tu rêves.  
\- non. L'homme dont je rêve, j'étais certain qu'il était hétéro, que ces rêves n'étaient que l'effet du manque de mon petit-ami et que ce garçon masquait cela. Mais après ce que vous venez de nous apprendre, je suis perdu.  
\- tu devrais lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire. Il comprendra, et après vous verrez comment agir. Raven et Monty ont...

Il vit son ami se tendre légèrement.

\- Monty ?

Miller hocha la tête. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il enchaina sur ce qu'il disait avant.

\- ils ont trouvé un moyen de reprendre les communications avec l'arche. D'ici peu, ils seront ici. Peut-être que tu auras ta réponse à ce moment-là.  
\- je l'espère. Sinon je vais user tous les bandages de Clarke à force d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
\- ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul à y aller. La faute sera partagée.

Il vit son ami lui sourire. Il porta à nouveau son regard sur Clarke et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit, il en fit de même. Il n'avait aucune doute sur les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard, il était amoureux d'elle. Et dès que les autres seront couchés, ils auront leur conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke avait parlé un moment avec Jasper et Harper. Ces derniers lui avaient demandé conseils par rapport à leurs rêves. Ils avaient été gênés au départ, puis ils s'étaient confiés. A la fin de soirée, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois autour du feu. Quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Sourire qui n'avait pas passé inaperçu à ses deux amis.

\- vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Lui avait demandé Jasper.  
\- comment ça enfin ?  
\- Clarke, cela fait un moment que l'on vous voit vous tourner autour.  
\- il n'a plus de conquête d'une nuit, depuis le jour où nous avons eu ce problème avec les noix.

Le jour où leur partenariat de leader avait prit jour, après qu'elle lui ait pardonné.

\- alors ?  
\- alors quoi ?  
\- vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- pas vraiment.  
\- comment ça ? Tu as bien rêvé de lui ?

Elle faillit rire en les voyant attendre cette réponse comme le faisait les enfants devant les cadeaux de Noel dans les vieux films qu'elle regardait sur l'arche.

\- oui, j'ai rêvé de lui.

Elle rit en les voyant s'extasier et se taper dans leurs mains, attirant le regard des autres. Elle vit à ce moment là Bellamy se lever pour prendre son tour de garde. Elle devait tenir quatre heures avant de pouvoir lui parler et elle le ferait ayant besoin de mettre les choses au clair au plus vite.

\- nous sommes encore là Clarke.

Elle entendit rire Harper et Jasper claquait ses doigts devant ses yeux. Elle rougit en détournant le regard de son co-leader.

¤¤¤

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la montre de son père, Bellamy n'allait plus tarder.

Pour passer le temps, après que ses amis étaient allés se coucher, elle était venue dans la navette pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait de rien et plier les bandages.

Elle sourit en entendant des pas sur la passerelle, mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant que ce n'était pas Bellamy, mais Finn.

\- que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?  
\- comme tu ne venais pas à moi, je suis venu.  
\- pourquoi je serais venue te voir ?  
\- tu as dû rêver de moi, cela ne peut pas être autrement.  
\- pardon ?  
\- oui, ces rêves que la plupart font sur la même personne, tu as dû rêver de moi.

Elle soupira, il ne lui poser même pas la question, c'était comme logique pour lui.

\- non, je n'ai pas rêvé de toi. De plus si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais aussi rêvé de moi et ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- je ne peux pas le croire, tu mens. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse être dans tes rêves. Après tout ce que l'on a vécu.  
\- une seule nuit Finn, une seule et unique nuit. En plus tu m'as caché que tu avais déjà quelqu'un, tu t'es servi de moi.  
\- non, princesse, du...  
\- ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- je t'appelle ainsi depuis le début.  
\- je n'aime pas quand tu le fais.  
\- tu préfères quand c'est Bellamy ?!

*****

 

Bellamy finissait son tour de garde. Il espérait que Clarke ne dorme pas pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne la trouva pas dans sa tente, il alla voir dans la navette. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix froide de spacewalker. Il resta légèrement en retrait, mais se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas Clarke, mais juste le dos de Finn, par contre, il entendait ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- tu préfères quand c'est Bellamy ?! Lui quand il t'appelle princesse, cela ne te dérange pas.  
\- demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir, au lieu d'insinuer les choses.  
\- c'est de lui dont tu rêves ?  
\- cela ne te concerne pas.  
\- tu ne seras jamais la seule pour lui. Regarde toutes les filles qu'il a eut depuis notre arrivée, tu seras juste un nom de plus sur sa liste, alors que moi...  
\- tu as trompé ta petite-amie, la fille que tu connaissais depuis toujours.  
\- ne nous fais pas ça.  
\- tu es ridicule. Il n'y a plus de nous depuis longtemps, et pour être honnête, il n'y en a jamais vraiment eu un.  
\- tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. C'est de sa faute, il te change, il te tourne le cerveau, il...  
\- ça suffit Finn, lâches-moi.  
\- non. Pas tant que...

Il en avait assez entendu. Il s'approcha d'eux et fit lâcher la prise de Finn sur le bras de Clarke.

\- elle t'a dit de la lâcher.  
\- tu joues au prince charmant maintenant ?  
\- je ne joue pas.  
\- mais bien sûr. Toi Bellamy Blake qui s'est fait plus de la moitié des filles du camp, deviendrez tout simplement sérieux ?  
\- oui.  
\- tout ça pour Clarke ? On se demande....  
\- je l'aime.

Il vit Finn reculer de deux pas, comme s'il venait de le frapper.

\- je l'aime et je ne veux plus qu'elle dans ma vie.

Il sentit la main gauche de Clarke se glisser dans sa main droite. Il la regarda. Elle avait les joues rougies et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mais cela ne cachait pas son sourire.

\- vous... vous...  
\- oui.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ni un regard, Finn quitta la navette.

\- il est temps d'avoir notre conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy et Clarke allèrent dans la tente de la blonde.

¤¤¤

Assis sur ce qui faisait le matelas, un léger silence se fit. Leurs mains toujours entrelacées, Bellamy caressait de son pouce la peau blanche de Clarke.

\- ce que tu m'as dis cette nuit, enfin ce matin... Commença-t-elle.  
\- je le pensais. Chaque mot. Tout comme ce que je viens de dire à Finn.  
\- tu te rappelles de notre premier rêve ?  
\- oui, nous étions dans la navette.  
\- tu te souviens de comment ça a commencé ?  
\- on s'est disputé il me semble.  
\- oui. J'étais en train de vérifier les baumes, tu es entré dans la navette, et tu as commencé à me crier dessus car j'étais partie seule à la cueillette de plantes.  
\- je me souviens. Tu m'as répondu que tu n'étais pas seule, que Tyler était avec toi.  
\- tu m'as répondu que Tyler n'était pas de taille pour me protéger.  
\- tu m'as donc demandé qui était la personne faites pour cela.  
\- et tu m'as répondu toi. Puis...  
\- nous nous sommes embrassés.  
\- je pense que ça aurait pu être vrai, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Même quand nous ne nous entendions pas, tu m'as toujours protégé. Tu voulais me couper la main pour m'enlever le bracelet, mais tu m'as soutenu et empêché de tomber dans le trou piégé.  
\- ton regard.  
\- quoi ?  
\- la façon dont tu m'as regardé à ce moment-là... je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi après, pourtant c'était ce jour-là que ...  
\- que quoi ?  
\- que j'ai ressenti pour la première fois quelque chose pour toi. Tu avais peur, pourtant tu me regardais avec assurance. Un contraste qui m'avait impressionné. Après, tout ce qui m'énervait te concernant, ta façon de me tenir tête, de me contredire, d'être soucieuse pour les autres alors que tu étais une privilégié, ce qui sonnait faux pour moi, tout cela, me plaisait chez toi. Sans compter que tu es magnifique. Dans nos connexions, tu doutais de toi, pourtant je peux te jurer que tu es une femme sublime.

De sa main libre, il lui caressa l'une de ses joues.

\- je me demande ce que toi tu me trouves princesse.  
\- vraiment ?  
\- oui.  
\- j'aime ton côté protecteur, que ce soit envers Octavia, des cent, de moi. J'aime, malgré mes dires, la façon dont tu raisonnes, comment tu motives les autres, les soutiens. Puis, j'aime ton sourire, ta voix grave, tes tâches de rougeurs, toi tout simplement.

Elle rougissait de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Lui, il lui souriait.

\- donc... Continua-t-elle.  
\- donc si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons être ensemble.  
\- et pour les autres ? Tu veux que nous le disions ?  
\- non.

Elle baissa le visage.

\- je ne suis pas du style à monter sur le toit de la navette pour crier que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je compte d'embrasser, te tenir la main, si j'en ai envie peu importe où nous sommes et qui est avec nous.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui embrassa sa main qui était toujours enlacé à la sienne.

\- tu es la première femme que j'aime réellement Clarke, je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être en couple, mais ce n'est qu'avec toi que je veux l'être. J'ai passé ma vie à élever ma sœur, à la cacher, je veux vivre un peu pour moi. Comme tu l'as vu j'ai eu des femmes avant toi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je me répète pour que tu en sois sûre, je ne veux que toi à présent.  
\- je n'ai eu que Finn, mais comme tu le sais, ce n'était pas une bonne première fois. Il a brisé mes sentiments en moins de quelques heures. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je te confierais ma vie, je peux donc te confier mon cœur.

Elle soupira.

\- dieu que c'est mielleux.

Il rit.

\- peu importe le temps que cela nous aurait prit, même sans ces plantes, nous aurions été ensemble.  
\- peut-être.  
\- seulement peut-être ? Répondit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- nous ne savons pas si nous serons toujours en vie demain alors...  
\- alors autant en profiter.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke répondit au baiser de Bellamy en posant sa main libre sur l'une des hanches de ce dernier et l'attira un peu plus contre elle.

Elle fut surprise de ressentir les mêmes sensations que lors des connexions. Elle testa de glisser sa main de la hanche vers le torse, en passant dessous le tee-shirt de Bellamy, elle sentit ce dernier frissonner, c'était donc bien un de ses points sensibles. Elle sourit dans le baiser en réalisant cela.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent un instant avant de se retrouver à nouveau plus passionnément.

Elle soupira de bien être quand il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son cou du côté gauche. Elle passa pendant cette descente, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Pendant leurs connexions, elle adorait faire cela. Elle soupira à présent de plaisir quand il lui suçota la peau de son cou.

\- Bellamy.

Elle sentit son sourire, puis ses mains sous son haut. Elle le laissa lui enlever et elle fit de même avec le sien. Elle détourna le visage, n'étant pas à l'aise de se montrer ainsi devant le brun.

*****

Bellamy avait comprit que tout ce qu'ils vivaient pendant leurs rêves était réels, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quels points les sensations, les touchers étaient exacts. Il savait où embrasser, où caresser Clarke pour la faire réagir.

Par contre quand il la vit tourner la tête alors qu'elle était en brassière devant lui, il serra les poings. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'une femme aussi belle, doute de son apparence. Il lui prit le menton d'une main, et lui fit tourner le visage face à lui.

\- tu es magnifique. Je te l'ai déjà dis, et répété, j'aime tout de toi.

Il la fit s'allonger tout en se mettant sur elle.

\- tes cheveux.

Il les caressa d'une main.

\- tes yeux.

Il embrassa chaque paupière.

\- tes joues, tes lèvres, ta gorge, tes épaules, ton buste, ta poitrine, ton ventre...

Il lui donna un baiser à chaque fois où il disait.

Il revint vers son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

\- tu es sublime.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les joues rougies. Il lui caressa l'une des joues, puis il l'embrassa quand elle relâcha sa lèvre. Il sentit ses mains sur son dos, il frémit sous son toucher, se planquant plus contre elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de découvrir avec ses lèvres et ses mains, une réelle fois, le corps de Clarke.

Il lui enleva son pantalon et fit de même avec le sien. Il reprit ses caresses quand il l'entendit gémir son prénom. C'était dingue comme elle arrivait à le rendre fébrile avec un simple souffle.

\- je te désire tellement. Mais Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veux juste coucher avec toi. On peut juste s'embrasser et dormir ensemble.  
\- il me semble que tu avais déjà voulu me laisser en plan, dans la forêt, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là ?  
\- oui. Répondit-il en souriant.  
\- alors tu sais quoi faire.

Il se redressa pour venir l'embrasser.

\- à vos ordres princesse.

*****

Le reste de la nuit, ils la passèrent à faire l'amour. Quand ils se levèrent pour commencer leur journée au camp, ils n'avaient pas dormi.

Clarke était blottit dans les bras de Bellamy, elle lui caressait le torse, alors qu'il lui caressait le dos.

\- il va falloir se lever.  
\- je sais, mais je n'en ai aucune envie.  
\- moi non plus, mais il faut préparer l'arrivée de l'arche.

Elle le sentit se tendre.

\- tu as été gracié, tu ne risques plus rien.  
\- peut être que Jaha va changer d'avis. On ne sait jamais. One ne sait même pas ce qu'il va se passer après leur arrivée.  
\- quoiqu'il arrive, nous resterons soudés, nous les cents. Il ne t'arrivera rien. On avancera ensemble.

Elle avança son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.

\- fais-moi confiance.  
\- je le fais.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de s'habiller.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke allait sortir de la tente quand Bellamy la retint.

\- tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose princesse ?  
\- je ne crois pas non.

Au vu de son petit sourire, elle s'amusait de lui. Il l'attrapa pas la taille de son bras droit, il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il sourit alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bellamy, si nous commençons ainsi...  
\- nous ne sortions pas de la tente de si tôt, mais Clarke, depuis le temps que nous nous connectons la nuit, il est normal de vouloir le faire le jour, maintenant que nous avons enfin la possibilité non ?

Il sourit en l'entendant rire, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- d'ailleurs, cette nuit, il n'y a pas eu de connections.  
\- non, puisque nous sommes ensemble.

Il sourit de nouveau. Sourire caché par les lèvres de Clarke qui lui enlevait sa veste.

\- je croyais que si...  
\- tais-toi Bellamy.

Il rit avant d'être de nouveau coupé par les lèvres de sa blonde.

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tente, le camp était agité par les activités des uns et des autres.

Après un dernier baiser, Bellamy laissa Clarke aller à la navette et lui rejoignit Miller pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à la chasse.

\- vu ton sourire et ton air épanouie, et que tu viens juste de sortir de la tente de Clarke, vous êtes ensemble. Dit Nathan avec un petit sourire.  
\- oui, enfin.  
\- tu l'aimes vraiment.  
\- plus que tout.

Miller lui sourit.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient choisi l'équipe, ils étaient prêts à partir quand il vit Clarke et Monty arriver avec leurs sacs à dos.

\- hey.  
\- hey.

Il entendit rire Nathan.

\- où vas-tu comme ça princesse ?  
\- chercher des noix et des baies. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec les dernières, nous sommes presque en rupture de stock.  
\- vous venez avec nous, nous allions à la chasse.

*****

Clarke regarda Monty, ce dernier s'était confié à elle à propos de ses rêves sur Miller. Son ami asiatique hocha la tête.

\- d'accord.  
\- ce n'était pas une question princesse. Je ne vous aurais pas laissé y aller sans armes, ni protections.  
\- j'aurai pu demander à Tyler.

Elle sourit en lui rappelant leur première dispute dans leur connexion, le début de leur relation si on peut dire.

Elle rit un peu quand il l'attira contre lui de son bras droit.

\- il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te protéger.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'embrassa.

\- bien allons-y.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils en regardant le groupe de chasse. Elle regarda à son tour, puis elle regarda Monty qui avait le même air surpris que les autres, sauf Miller était différent, lui il souriait.  
Elle sursauta quand Harper cria un ''enfin'' qui fut suivit par les félicitations des autres.

Ils partirent avant que tout le reste du camp viennent vers eux.

¤¤¤

Ils marchaient côte à côte en arrière du groupe.

\- Miller n'avait pas l'air surpris.  
\- c'est mon ami, il l'a compris. Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?  
\- Raven sait que je rêvais de toi. Il parait que je parle en dormant. Elle a surpris un moment de nos moments.  
\- lequel ?

Elle entendit l'amusement dans sa voix. Elle le fit arrêter en posant sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit. Elle l'attira à lui pour murmurer dans son oreille droite, d'une voix chargée de plaisir son prénom.

\- Bellamy.

Elle recula et sourit en voyant sa mâchoire contractée, signe qu'il retenait ses pulsions. Elle rit et rejoignit Monty et Harper.

*****

Bellamy souffla plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa marche en souriant. Sa princesse savait vraiment comment le mettre dans tous ses états. Mais il savait la rendre folle de désir aussi. Peut-être qu'ils expérimenteraient la version réveillée de leur moment dans la forêt. Il allait tout faire pour.


	17. Chapter 17

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils tuèrent un sanglier. Bellamy demanda à deux de son équipe de le ramener au camp. Il en profita pour faire trois équipes avec ceux qui restaient. Harper avec Monroe, Miller avec Monty, ce sera l'occasion qu'ils parlent et Clarke avec lui.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient assez loin des autres pour lui. Il agrippa Clarke par la taille et la colla contre son torse. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en caressant le haut de ses cuisses.

\- Bellamy.

Il sourit en l'entendant souffler son prénom, mais grogna quand elle se dégagea de son étreinte lui faisant face.

\- ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

\- il me semble pourtant que nous l'avons déjà fait contre un arbre et nous faisions une même sortie.

Ce qu'il aimait la voir rougir et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le baiser devint fougueux quand Clarke glissa ses mains sur son torse.

\- tu as changé d'avis princesse.  
\- non, je te donnais juste un avant goût. Maintenant je dois trouver les plantes et les baies.

Elle s'éloigna en souriant.

Il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois. Mais il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

¤¤¤

Il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre les autres. Il avait tué deux lapins et une espèce de faisan. Clarke avait cueilli assez de plantes et de baies jusqu'à remplir son sac.

Ils marchaient vers le point de rendez-vous quand il sentit la main gauche de Clarke sur son bras droit pour l'arrêter.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Il arqua les sourcils sous la surprise. Elle lui avait agrippé la nuque l'attirant à elle et elle l'embrassait.

\- il nous reste une vingtaine de minutes avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il sourit en déposant ses affaires puis il l'enlaça et l'embrassa à son tour.

¤¤¤

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès des autres, Miller, tout en étouffant un rire, prit la parole.

\- je crois que nous avons entendu une nouvelle race de bête. Un sacré prédateur vu que certains petits animaux en avait autant peur que le nuage toxique.

A peine avait-il finit de parler qu'il laissa éclater son rire, suivi des autres. Il était gêné, mais il avait passé un excellent moment avec sa princesse. Il la regarda et vit que son visage avait prit un joli colorie rouge. Il enlaça sa main gauche de sa main droite et lui sourit quand elle le regarda. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- vous êtes vraiment trop mignons. Dit Harper.  
\- mais sacrément bruyant. Continua Miller.  
\- on verra si vous l'êtes quand vous serez avec vos destinés. Déclara sa princesse.

Il sourit un peu plus fier de sa répartie et du fait qu'elle n'était pas trop gênée. Il rit en voyant qu'ils étaient à leur tour mal à l'aise.

\- rentrons.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait demandé ce qu'ils avaient chassé tout en gardant la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

¤¤¤

En arrivant au camp, par contre, il dû la lâcher pour qu'elle aille à la navette, mais il l'embrassa avant de la laisser s'en aller.

*****

 

Clarke avait confié les baies à Monty et elle était allée dans la navette pour classer les plantes médicinales.

Elle sursauta en entendant Raven l'appeler.

\- Clarke ! Je veux tout savoir ! Vous êtes ensembles vu vos baisers, mais je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle soupira, elle avait pensé éviter l'interrogatoire de Raven, elle avait eu tort.

\- nous avons simplement parlé de nos connections, de ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre et voilà.  
\- et voilà ? Clarke, tu es la femme de Bellamy Blake.  
\- nous ne sommes pas mariés, juste... mais attend, et toi ?  
\- moi ?  
\- oui, toi et Wick ? Dois-je considéré que tu es sa femme ? Tu n'es plus Raven Reyes, mais Raven Wick ?  
\- jamais de la vie.  
\- pourtant tu es connectée à lui.  
\- très bien j'ai compris. Tu es la petite amie de Bellamy. 

Elle sourit devant la moue de son amie.

\- tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais lui dire quand il va arriver ?

La brune soupira.

\- pas vraiment. Mais lui n'a pas dû avoir ce genre de rêve vu qu'il n'a pas mangé de ces plantes, alors...  
\- non Raven. Ne passe pas à côté de ce qu'il peut t'apporter. Tu tiens à lui vu tes rêves. Il peut t'énerver, t'agacer au plus haut point, mais tu aimais passer du temps avec lui, vous engueulez tout en travaillant ensemble.  
\- tu es sûre que tu parles de Wick et moi ?

Elle sourit.

\- quand il sera là tu sauras quoi faire.  
\- je vais y réfléchir. Je vais vérifier s'ils n'essaient pas de nous contacter.

Raven alla de l'autre côté de la navette où se trouver la radio, la laissant finir son travail.


	18. Chapter 18

Quand elle sortit de la navette, Clarke repéra Bellamy. Il découpait la viande avec Miller. Elle commença à marcher vers lui, quand elle se fit ramener dans la navette.

\- je vais devenir folle.  
\- de quoi parles-tu Octavia?  
\- j'essai d'aller vers Jasper pour lui parler, mais dès qu'il me voit, soit il fait demi-tour, soit il me dit qu'il est occupé. Occupé à quoi? Il ne t'a parlé de rien? Est-ce qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Harper?

Elle retint un sourire.

\- oui, il m'a parlé, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a raconté.

La brune soupira.

\- je sais, mais peux-tu au moins me dire s'il me déteste ?  
\- jamais il ne te détestera.  
\- alors pourquoi il réagit ainsi ?

Voyant l'air perdu de son amie, elle se mordit la lèvre, elle devait l'aider.

\- Octavia, j'ai une question.  
\- oui ?  
\- est-ce que tu as parlé à Lincoln ?  
\- oui. Je lui ai dis que je faisais aussi ces rêves et qu'il n'en faisait pas parti.  
\- comment l'a-t-il prit ?  
\- je ne sais pas vraiment. Il avait un visage neutre. Il m'a juste demandé ce que je comptais faire.  
\- et ?  
\- je ne sais pas.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- tant que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, ne cherche pas à parler à Jasper.  
\- pourquoi ? Que sais-tu ?

Elle la lâcha.

\- Clarke.  
\- il ne veut pas se mettre entre Lincoln et toi. Peu importe ce que ces rêves disent, tu as préféré Lincoln, le mettant de côté. Il ne veut pas que ces rêves changent quoique ce soit.  
\- il ne veut pas de moi.  
\- ce n'est pas ça. Il ne veut pas se mettre en Lincoln et toi.

Elle vit la brune froncer les sourcils puis soupirer.

\- je dois...

La voyant perdu, elle la laissa partir.

\- d'accord.

Elle sortit à son tour, mais ne vit plus Bellamy. Elle fit donc un tour du camp, pour savoir si certains avaient besoin d'elle quand elle entendit la voix de son compagnon. Il était derrière des tentes avec Deline.

\- c'est pour elle que tu me dis non ? Pour cette privilégiée ?  
\- Clarke n'est pas une privilégiée.  
\- tu ne disais pas ça à notre arrivée.  
\- je ne la connaissais pas.  
\- allez Bell, juste une nuit.

Elle le vit la repousser.

\- écoutes moi bien, car je ne vais pas te le répéter une autre fois. Les filles défilant dans ma tente c'est finis. Il n'y a et n'aura plus qu'une fille dans mes bras et c'est Clarke Griffin.  
\- comment peux-tu la préférer à moi ?  
\- tout simplement car je ne suis pas aveugle. Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Belle, intelligente, douce, attentionnée, pulpeuse.

Elle sourit les joues rougies en entendant cela, puis écarquilla les yeux en entendant le son mat qui résonna. Deline venait de gifler Bellamy. Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers eux et la gifla à son tour.

\- ne touches plus jamais à mon homme.

Sans demander son reste, la fille partit les larmes aux yeux, les traits colériques.

 

\- ton homme ?

Elle se tourna dans les bras de Bellamy qui venait de l'enlacer.

\- tu ne l'es pas ? Je peux donc aller voir Ty...

Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres de son brun sur les siennes et ses bras resserrer leur étreinte.

\- ne prononce plus le prénom d'un autre homme.  
\- jaloux ?

Elle retint un petit cri quand il la souleva, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il l'amena dans sa tente en lui disant....

\- je vais te montrer à quel point je le suis princesse.

¤¤¤

Ils ne sortirent de la tente que dans la soirée pour aller manger. Ils prirent des morceaux de viande et des fruits, puis ils rejoignirent les autres.

En arrivant près du feu, ils virent Monty, Miller et Raven se retenir de rire, mais dès qu'ils leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient, ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- vous êtes intenables, insatiables. Dans la forêt et encore dans votre tente. Vous êtes des sauvages.

Elle rougit furieusement alors que Bellamy tapa gentiment sur les têtes de Miller et Monty. Elle donna, en passant, un coup sur l'épaule de Raven, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mangé, Bellamy l'enlaça. Ils parlèrent un moment, tous ensemble, de l'arrivée de l'arche d'ici peu. Ils avaient peur de l'arrivée des dirigeants. Elle promit que Bellamy et elle auront droit de paroles et de commandements, sinon ils garderaient leur camp. Un cri de joie résonna.

Peu de temps après, ils allèrent se coucher. Elle adorait s'endormir blottit dans les bras de Bellamy, son homme.

 

*****

 

Il caressait encore les cheveux de Clarke un long moment après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais en plus de la crainte d'être, malgré les paroles du chancelier, mis aux arrêts, il avait peur de la réaction de la mère de Clarke par rapport à leur relation. Est-ce que la jeune fille le choisirait lui ou sa mère, si cette dernière était contre le fait qu'ils soient en couple ? Et si elle le choisit, est-ce que ce sera par amour ou par confrontation, dû au fait que sa mère était responsable de la mort de son père ?

 

Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il ne devait pas douter de l'amour que Clarke lui portait. Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	19. Chapter 19

Ils travaillaient tous dans le camp quand Raven et Monty déboulèrent hors de la navette en criant. L'arche allait se poser. Comme un seul homme, les survivants regardèrent Bellamy et Clarke qui étaient venus auprès de Raven et Monty.

\- j'irai voir les gens de l'arche, pour leur parler de ce qu'ils feront de nous. Suivant leurs décisions, nous les rejoindrons.  
\- tu n'iras pas seule Clarke.  
\- nous ne pouvons pas laisser le camp sans leader et je suis la seule qui pourra leur parler sans préjugés.  
\- elle n'a pas tort. Dit Monty.  
\- tu n'y vas quand même pas seule. Miller, Murphy, vous l'accompagnez.  
\- d'accord. Dit Miller.  
\- ça marche pour moi. Répondit à son tour Murphy.  
\- bien, maintenant on attend d'avoir les coordo... Commença Bellamy.  
\- nous les avons. Le coupa Raven.  
\- bon alors préparez vos affaires. Vous partez dans l'heure. Soupira-t-il.

Monty leur dit le lieu de l'atterrissage.

\- allez viens.

Il regarda Clarke qui venait de lui prendre la main droite.

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa tente où elle le poussa sur ce qui leur servait de matelas et qu'elle s'allongea sur lui.

\- tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas. On en a pour une journée pour y aller, puis le temps de leur parler, on va dire deux jours. J'essaierai même que l'on classe l'affaire en une journée. Puis nous revenons  
\- et s'ils n'ont pas changé d'avis sur nous ? Que nous devons rester au camp.  
\- oui, et ?  
\- ta mère sera là-bas.  
\- et alors ? Bell, je suis là où je dois être, ici au camp, avec mes amis et surtout avec toi. Nous sommes destinés, je t'aime. Ma relation avec ma mère n'à rien avoir avec ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il lui caressa son joue gauche de sa main droite, puis attira vers lui son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime aussi Clarke.

¤¤¤

Quinze heures que Clarke avait quitté le camp. Ils avaient vu l'arche atterrir et à présent, ils attendaient tous une boule au ventre.

Bellamy regardait le feu de camp, un verre d'alcool à la main.

\- crois en elle.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui s'assit à ses côtés.

\- je le fais O', mais cela n'empêche pas de me faire du souci.  
\- tu l'aimes vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- je m'en suis aperçu quand tu as commencé à moins me surveiller.

Elle lui sourit et lui tapa son épaule gauche avec son épaule droite.

\- je crois que j'ai compris que tu avais besoin de liberté et non que je t'enferme de nouveau, enfin d'une certaine manière.

Sa sœur posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

\- tu ne me perdras pas pour autant grand frère.  
\- maintenant je le sais.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- tu devrais aller te coucher. Le camp a besoin de son leader en forme.  
\- je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.  
\- au moins allonge toi et fermes les yeux.  
\- d'accord. Toi aussi va te coucher.  
\- oui grand frère.

Elle se leva et posa un baiser sur son front. Il se leva quand elle fut entrée dans sa tante et alla se coucher dans celle de Clarke.

¤¤¤*****

Clarke faisait les cent pas pour évacuer sa colère sous les sourires de Miller et Murphy.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Jaha et Kane avaient comprit leurs erreurs par rapport à eux, les 100, acceptant même l'idée que Bellamy et elle reste les leaders des survivants, mais pas sa mère. Elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle soit en danger. Elle lui avait craché que c'était par sa faute si elle était en danger au départ, que le fait qu'ils étaient à présent ici ne changerait pas les dangers de la Terre. Puis quand sa mère s'était attaquée à Bellamy, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déverser le vase. Elle avait balancé sa haine et sa colère contre sa dernière. Il avait fallu que ses deux amis se place face à elle pour qu'elle arrête ses injures. Elle n'avait pas raté le ''notre princesse rebelle'' de Murphy. Kane leur avait demandé de sortir le temps de discuter entre eux et de prendre une décision.

Elle avait dit qu'il faudrait au moins une journée, peut être deux à Bellamy pour régler leurs affaires, il ne fallut simplement quatre heures. Voulant se racheter auprès des ''100'' Jaha et Kane acceptaient les termes de leur cohabitation.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus pour repartir au camp.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bellamy et son équipe avaient été chanceux à la chasse. Il venait de s'occuper de la viande et avait besoin de se rincer. Il pensa à ce rêve où il avait rejoint Clarke à la cascade. Sourire aux lèvres, il sortit du camp pour y aller. Croisant Jasper, il le prévint qu'il ressortait, mais qu'il reviendrait asse vite. Quand son ami lui demanda où il allait, il lui dit juste '' là où on a comprit''.

¤¤¤

Grâce au soleil, l'eau n'était pas très froide. Il ne savait pas si d'autres personnes connaissaient ce coin, mais depuis qu'il y venait, seul ou avec Clarke, ils n'avaient jamais été dérangé.

L'eau jusqu'à la taille, il ferma les yeux et leva son visage au soleil. Cela apaisa ses soucis et ses craintes, mais ce qui y arrivait le mieux c'était le regard, les caresses et les baisers de Clarke. Il soupira en baissant le visage. Il languissait d'elle. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, dire qu'il y a peu de temps il la traité de privilégié et que maintenant, même si le ''princesse'' existait encore entre eux, c'était devenu un surnom affectueux.

Il sourit en sentant des bras entourer sa taille. Il n'avait pas sursauté, il ne doutait pas de qui c'était. Peut-être le lien. Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement la forme de son corps contre son dos.

\- à quoi penses-tu ?  
\- à toi.

Il la vit passer devant lui sans le lâcher. Moins de trente six heures qu'il ne l'avait vu et pourtant elle lui avait manqué terriblement. Ne laissant pas un mot de plus être prononcé, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement.

Front contre front, il lui sourit. Sourire rendu. Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis aux contours de sa généreuse poitrine, sur son ventre, pour finir sur ses reins. Il était ravi de son effet en sentant son souffle devenir rapide.

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Clarke et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'avança contre une roche pour avoir un appuie et il lui fit tendrement l'amour.

¤¤¤

Ils revenaient au camp, en se tenant par la main, mais en restant sur leurs gardes, ils s'étaient déjà trop relâchés en s'étreignant à la vue de tous et personnes pour assurer leurs arrières.

\- comment ça s'est passé ?

*****

En rentrant au camp, Clarke ne voulait qu'une chose, se blottir dans les bras de Bellamy. Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle alla demander à Monty et Jasper s'ils l'avaient vu. Le dernier lui dit l'avoir vu partir, mais il ne savait pas où, le co-leader avait juste dit ''là où on a comprit''. Elle sut où le trouver. Elle leur dit à son tour qu'elle sortait, mais qu'elle reviendrait avec lui.

A la cascade, elle le vit dos à elle, nu, vu qu'elle pouvait voir le dessus de son fessier, il était des plus désirable.

Elle se déshabille puis entra dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant. La suite fut juste un moment à eux, passionné, tendre, merveilleux.

¤¤¤

Sur le chemin de retour, il lui posa la question qu'elle redoutait, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se rappelait de suite de son coup de gueule avec sa mère.

Elle soupira.

\- ils sont d'accord pour que l'on y aille et accepte nos conditions.  
\- c'est parfait, alors pourquoi tu es tendue ?  
\- ma mère n'apprécie pas les termes de cette alliance, car elle nous trouve trop jeunes pour diriger. Je lui ai rappelé que c'est sa faute si je dirige un camp avec toi, puis...  
\- puis ?  
\- elle est contre notre relation.

Elle le sentit se tendre. Elle caressa de son pouce sa main qui était liée à la sienne.

\- je n'ai pas supporté ses dires et ça a fini en crise. Miller, Murphy et Kane nous ont séparés. Kane a du la calmer car après elle s'est plus ou moins excusée, mais de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'elle pense, je t'aime Bellamy.

 

*****

Quand elle lui avait dit que sa mère était contre leur relation, il avait peur que ce soit leur dernier moment. Mais elle le rassura rapidement. Il l'arrêta. Il posa sa main libre sur l'une de ses joues puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- moi aussi je t'aime Clarke.

¤¤¤*****

Arrivés au camp, ils avaient informés les survivants des 100. Ils partaient le lendemain à la première heure.

Octavia leur annonça qu'elle allait prévenir Lincoln de ce changement.

¤¤¤

Il ne faisait pas encore jour quand on vint les appeler, il y avait du mouvement à quelques mètres du camp.

Ils envoyèrent un éclaireur, qui revint avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Les terriens arrivaient.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ils décidèrent d'un plan de défense.

La plupart des survivants resteraient dans la navette, seuls ceux qui allaient à la chasse défendraient le camp.

Raven, Jasper et Monty préparèrent un cercle de poudre autour du camp qu'ils allumeront grâce à de l'huile de navette. Ils firent aussi 4 minis bombes, que Murphy, Miller et deux autres du camp allèrent placer à des endroits stratégiques.

Ces derniers revenaient à peine, quand les terriens attaquèrent.

Les combats faisaient rages, ils se défendaient férocement le temps que Raven soit prête à faire griller les intrus.

*****

Quand la brune lui fit signe que c'était le moment, Clarke cria de rentrer au plus vite dans la navette.

Ils espéraient que la pluie fine qui commençait à tomber n'empêcherait pas le plan de se dérouler comme il faut.

Au moment de fermer, Bellamy, Murphy et Finn étaient encore dehors. Finn se fit agripper par l'un des terriens. Elle vit Bellamy faire demi-tour pour l'aider. Malheureusement ce dernier était la nouvelle cible de leur ennemi. Quand Finn fut rentré, Bellamy lui cria de fermer. Murphy aussi, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Si elle le faisait, ils mourraient.

*****

Bellamy savait qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de difficile, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui larmoyant de sa petite-amie, sa compagne, son âme sœur en lui disant qu'il l'aimait avant de faire un signe à Miller et continuer le combat avec son adversaire qui venait de se relever.

*****

Clarke cria un fort ''non'' quand Miller ferma la porte et elle le frappa sur le torse avant d'y pleurer quand il la prit dans ses bras en entendant un gros ''boum''.

¤¤¤

Quand le calme fut venu, et qu'ils furent sûrs que le feu avait cessé, ils ouvrirent le sas. Clarke était anéantie en voyant les corps brulés et méconnaissables. Elle tomba à genoux au sol là où elle avait vu la dernière fois Bellamy. Deux corps y étaient calcinés.

Son cri déchira le cœur de tous.


	21. Chapter 21

Nathan Miller s'en voulait d'avoir fermé le sas, mais Bellamy lui avait demandé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face au chagrin de sa leader. Clarke avait cessé de crier, mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait mal de la voir ainsi. Un regard vers Monty, Jasper, Harper et les autres, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. 

Il vit Monty, ce garçon avec qui il avait une connexion, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis leur arrivée ici, s'avancer vers Clarke. Il prononça son prénom doucement, comme dans un souffle. Leur leader l'ignora, ou plutôt, il avait l'impression que rien autour d'elle n'existait.

Des pas se firent entendre à leur droite, il pointa son arme, mais la baissa en voyant Kane et le docteur Griffin.

\- que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons vu de la fumée après avoir entendu une explosion. Demanda Kane en regardant autour de lui.

Il regarda les autres qu'ils lui firent un geste soit du menton, soit de la main. Il remplaçait momentanément Clarke.

\- avant le lever du soleil nous avons été attaqués. Nous avons eu le temps de préparer un plan, mais nous avons perdu quatre d'entre nous, dont Bellamy.

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer le nom de l'un de leurs leaders. Comme si entendre le nom de son amant était un déclencheur, Clarke se mit à pleurer plus fort.

Il vit la mère de Clarke s'approcher d'elle, mais cette dernière la rejeta.

\- prenez vos affaires, nous partons.  
\- pouvons-nous enterrer nos morts avant, comme nous l'avons toujours fait depuis notre arrivé ?  
\- bien sûr.

Kane pressa son épaule gauche, avant d'aller auprès de Clarke.

Il vit son petit-ami Bryan et lui fit un petit sourire. Il devait lui parler pour savoir quoi faire avec Monty. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp de l'arche.

Il sortait des quartiers de son petit-ami, ou plutôt ex. ce dernier lui avait apprit que pendant son emprisonnement, il avait flirté avec un autre. Qu'il s'était sentit seul, puis quand il avait apprit qu'il avait été envoyé sur terre, le croyant condamné, il avait succombé à l'autre homme. Il se sentait blessé, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait être attiré par Monty sans culpabiliser. Quand leur peine s'effacera un peu, il irait voir l'asiatique.

Du moins, il avait pensé ainsi. Mais en passant par un des couloirs, un peu perdu, il le vit dans un recoin, assis au sol, les jambes pliées contre son torse, les larmes glissantes sur ses joues.

\- Monty ?

Ce dernier essuya son visage.

\- Nathan.

C'était la première fois, hors connexion nocturne, qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Cela le troubla, figeant un instant ses pas, puis il alla à ses côtés s'asseoir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais l'asiatique le soulagea en prenant la parole.

\- ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.  
\- comment tu ....  
\- d'une certaine façon, je le ressens. Puis je suppose que je comprends un peu comment tu penses, tu sais, à force de ...  
\- nous connecter ?  
\- oui.  
\- quand je vois Clarke, quand je me rappelle son cri, je...

Monty lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche.

\- si tu n'avais pas fermé la porte, nous pleurerions plus de 4 personnes.  
\- cela ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir d'avoir prit par à la mort de mon meilleur ami.

A son tour, face aux gestes tendre de l'asiatique sur sa main, à sa présence et à ses paroles, de laisser sortir sa tristesse. Il pleura silencieusement dans les bras de l'autre garçon.

*****

 

Clarke ne savait plus trop comment elle était arrivée là, dans cette tente, sur ce lit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle souffrait comme jamais elle n'avait souffert, mais qu'elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ni de parler.

 

Kane était là, à ses côtés. Il l'obligeait à boire, ce qu'elle fit.

\- tu devrais te reposer.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, car dès qu'elle le faisait, elle revoyait le regard chocolats de Bellamy qui lui disait adieu et elle l'entendait son dernier ''je t'aime''.

\- bien. Je reviens, je vais chercher ...  
\- Clarke !

Raven entra, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Clarke, il est vivant.

Elle la regarda sans trop comprendre.

\- Bellamy est vivant, il est là, avec Octavia.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela avait explosé et...

\- viens.

Elle se laissa trainer dehors et elle se figea. Il était bien là. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, elle se mit à marcher, puis à courir vers lui.

Il dût la voir arriver car dès qu'elle fut à porter, elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la rattrapa facilement.

\- Bellamy.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

\- j'ai cru... tu...  
\- je suis là.

Elle sentit l'une de ses mains venir caresser ses cheveux, puis ses lèvres sur sa tempe droite.

 

\- ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai cru...  
\- je suis désolé. Nous avons pu nous mettre à l'abri avec Murphy, mais nous avons été pris comme prisonniers. Octavia et Lincoln nous ont délivrés.

Elle releva son visage de son cou et vit ses amis à leurs côtés. Tout en restant contre Bellamy, elle les prit contre elle pour une tendre étreinte et un immense merci à Octavia. Lincoln n'était pas là.

¤¤¤*****

Quand Bellamy était entré dans le camp de l'arche, il avait été surpris des regards sur lui, puis en voyant les larmes de Fox et en entendant ses explications sur celles-ci, il comprit. Il demanda où était Clarke, mais en voyant les regards entre ses mais, il eut peur. Jasper lui expliqua donc l'état de sa petite-amie. Il eut à peine finir qu'il la vit.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais ainsi, et il se sentit mal, mais ému en sachant que c'était pour lui.

Tous les survivants des 100 les entourèrent. Il serra Nathan contre lui, sachant qu'il l'avait mis dans une situation difficile, mais il savait que Clarke ne l'aurait jamais laissé, la preuve en était sa détresse.

Il posa un baiser sur son front en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

*****¤¤¤

Clarke se réveilla un peu perdu. Elle fixa ce mur gris clair, puis baissa son regard Elle était allongée sur un lit et nue sous une couverture grise. Mais que... Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque puis elle sentit une prise autour de sa taille. Elle se tourna et vit Bellamy entrain de dormir.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il était bien vivant et ils étaient dans un quartier de l'épave qu'était l'arche.

La veille, après avoir mangé, n'arrêtant pas de bailler, Kane leur avait montré leur quartier. Elle avait été surprise que sa mère ne dise rien, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Dans la nuit, elle s'était réveillée suite à un cauchemar. Bellamy l'avait calmé, mais ne sentant pas de fermer les yeux, ayant besoin d'être complètement sûre qu'il était bien là, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir en lui caressant les cheveux, puis la joue gauche.

Il avait été si doux, si délicat, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise entre ses doigts.

\- je t'aime tellement Bellamy, je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. J'ai failli te rejoindre en te croyant mort.

Quand elle lui avait dit cela, il l'avait pénétré tout en la regardant avec amour, mais aussi tristesse.

\- je ressens la même chose, mais ne parlons plus de cela, pensons juste à nous aimer.

Après cela, il l'avait étreint tendrement.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

¤¤¤*****

Un mois venait de passer. Monty et Miller sortaient ensembles, tout comme Harper et Tanner. Entre Raven et Wick, s'était un flirt incessant, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait craquer le premier. Jasper et Octavia avaient parlé un long moment de leur situation, il l'aimait, mais même s'ils étaient liés, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, étant donné que son cœur à elle appartenait à Lincoln.

*****

Clarke éclata de rire quand Bellamy la porta sur son épaule droite après un de leur moment flirt. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans avoir eu ce qu'elle lui promettait.

Il était un rejeté, elle était une privilégiée. Ils s'étaient haïs pour finir par s'aimer. Ils étaient liés et même s'ils en auraient ris en arrivant ici, aujourd'hui, être uni ainsi, c'était toute leur vie.

FIN


End file.
